In operating an agricultural vehicle such as a tractor or a harvester, it is often desirable for the vehicle to follow a pre-planned path over an area, for example when planting a field. Deviating from the pre-planned path may result in damaged crops, overplanting, reduced yield per acre, and the like. Following pre-planned paths may also be desirable for other types of vehicles and operations, such as road side spraying, road salting, and snow plowing. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide manual guidance to a human operator of the vehicle so that the human operator may change a steering wheel angle accordingly to correct a deviation from the pre-planned path.